Fallout Strategy Wiki
The Enclave welcomes all new Recruits but please make sure that you follow the Rules ---- Welcome to The Enclave Wiki, The Biggest Site For The Enclave yet! The collaborative website about The Enclave that anyone can edit! since June 2011 thumb|257px|right The Enclave is a post-war government based on Pre-war values. Several notable Enclave facilities are Poseidon Oil Rig, Navarro Military Base, Mariposa Military Base, Raven Rock, Satellite Relay Station, Adams Air Force Base. Enclave Sigma After the destruction of Raven Rock, the Enclave performed a mixture of tactical retreat and all-out ﬂight, and their grip on the Capital Wasteland loosened severely. Now contending with malcontented soldiers, the remains of Enclave Camps dotted throughout the Wasteland with little or no contact or on-going tactical orders, and a lack of new recruits, the Enclave may be a doomed force. However, a small inﬂux of specially trained fighters is seeking to fill the gap left by the Brotherhood of Steel advances. Posted to previously unknown and highly secretive locations outside of the Capital Wasteland, only the most veteran of Enclave forces trained in multiple forms of combat earn the right to call themselves Sigma. These six-person squads featured a leader clad in Hellfire armor and carrying Heavy Incinerators , and each member had seen numerous combat sorties and lived to tell about them. Sigma Squads were posted around locations deemed by Enclave high command as “imperative” to the salvation of the cause..(read more) Enclave's Current Targets Industry: RobCo Facility - Protectrons, Factory, minimal supplies Nuka Cola Plant - Bottle Caps, Factory, minimal supplies Red Racer Factory - Factory, spare parts Corvega Factory - Cars, Factory, minimal supplies Infrastructure: Project Purity - Clean Water supplies, posistive image VAPL-84 power station - Electrictity, minimial supplies VAPL-66 power station - Electricity, minimial supplies VAPL-58 power station - Electricity, minimial supplies Warrington Trainyard - Trains, Raw Materials, minimial supplies Signal Sierra Victor - Communications, minimial supplies Settlements: Vault 101 - Vault, large population, clean Humans, massive supplies Rivet City - Aircraft Carrier, large population, massive supplies Megaton - Nuclear Bomb, medium population, massive supplies Tenpenny Tower - Medium population, massive supplies Arefu - Strategic location, small population, minimial supplies Girdershade - small population, minimial supplies Canterbury Commons - medium population, medium supplies Little Lamplight - medium population, medium supplies Republic of Dave - small population, minimial supplies Oasis - small population, massive supplies Big Town - small population, minimial supplies Temple of the Union - small population, minimial supplies Military Bases: Pentagon - Base, Liberty Prime Combat Robot, massive supplies National Guard Depot - Base, medium supplies Reilly's Ranger Compound - Base, Allies, massive supplies Fort Independence - Base, massive supplies Military Targets: Evergreen Mills - Raider/Slaver Base, Factory Andale - Cannibal Base, surviors Paradise Falls - Slaver/Raider Base, medium supplies, surviors Vault 87 - Super Mutant Base, minimial supplies Vault 106 - Crazy Human Base, Base, minimial supplies Vault 108 - Crazy Clone Base, Base, Cloning facility, light supplies Vault 92 - Crazy Human Base, Base, minimial supplies Alexandria Arms - Raider Base, Base, minimial supplies Grayditch - Ant Base, surviors, supplies, town Mama Dolce's Food Plant - Chinese Remnant base, Food Factory Takoma Industrial - Super Mutant Base, Factory Enclave_Sigma_Leader.jpg Enclave_Sigma_Σ_Squad_Symbol_(Fallout_3).png Fallout_3_Enclave.png 20100519185939!Enclave_Squad_Sigma.jpg The Vault is the official wiki about everything that is related to Fallout and is a great site. It can be located here http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki Eden's Elite squad This wiki is mainly for the men and women in the Enclave. It is mainly for Eden's Elite, this is for the people that have joined the Enclave or are in the specialist squad, Eden's Elite. Thanks to- Blood Reaper Enclaveoverlord Kacj Roxas and Husky News plain date News Soldier of the Week ---- Dragonborn96 Reason: For checking the wiki and making appropriate measures of banning. ---- ---- If you Were not in the Enclave what Would you be in? NCR Brotherhood Caesar's legion __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Enclave Facilities Category:Armor Category:Locations Category:Enclave Sigma